


Open Arms

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Series: 10 days of Snakepei [8]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TLC, domestic comfort, everybody is federal agents you know the drill, min hurt/max comfort, mission gone somewhat wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Light and Clover come home bloody, dizzy, and drained. Junpei is there to welcome them home with open arms.





	Open Arms

As the front door creaked closed Junpei looked up from his desk. He scurried to his feet and strode towards the front door in time to collect his friends into his arms. 

The Field siblings looked like hell. Clover's makeup had gotten wrecked by the rain and one leg of her stockings was torn to shreds, mutilating most of the leg beneath it. Junpei released a little sigh of relief to see that the wound had already been cleaned and was now wrapped in a white length of bandaging. She still hung off of her brother like they were the only things keeping the other afloat. They probably were. 

Light had a cut on his forehead and was favoring one leg. Junpei couldn't get a good look at his left arm and prosthetic because of how he was propping up his sister. 

"Come inside, come inside geez." Junpei flitted around behind them and closed and locked the door. Clover slid to the floor as soon as she took the step up behind their shoe area. She lay dazed but her eyes reacted when Junpei made movements, so he figured it was just plumb exhaustion. 

His man though. 

Under normal circumstances Light Field would _never_ let another help him with small tasks. He was made of more pride than anyone Junpei had ever met, and he worked with CIA/FBI types. To put that in perspective. 

The brunette hunkered down at Light's feet and started unbuckling Clover's high heels around her swollen ankle. He hissed a curse in Japanese at the state his friend had found herself in. She just made a little 'weh' noise and rolled over. 

When she knocked into her brother's side he lost his balance, slamming his hand down on the step to keep from falling. Junpei caught his grimace and set his jaw. 

The dark leather of Junpei's pants slid across itself as he crossed his legs and sat up straight. 

"Alright. Clover, bath. Light, where do you want your coat sweetheart?" He had to be careful when ordering them around, Clover knew he wasn't commanding so much as reminding her, but Light was as bullheaded as they came. Junpei would know, he was just as bad. 

As Clover whined and oozed around the stairs to her bathroom Junpei touched Light's hand. The Receiver jumped a little and shook his head. Junpei softened his voice. 

"Light? How're you holdin' up, bud?" The other man's face stiffened in indignation before falling back into the weary expression he'd kept since walking through the door. Not good. If Junpei's lover couldn't even muster the energy to be condescending then it _must_ be bad. 

He looked so tired. 

"They knew we were coming, Junpei. I am not sure how the information got out, especially since it wasn't written down." 

Junpei unfolded his legs and got his feet under him. He was ready. He was an agent who had honed his mind and his body beside his two housemates and something had almost gotten them killed. 

_Someone_ had almost gotten them killed. 

Junpei was a tracker. It was what he did. He looked and acted stupid half the time so he infiltrated common areas with an ease that Clover's naturally loud style and personality would get them made. 

Light was their intellectual. 

Light didn't hang out at bars and get into fights in alleyways with glass bottles as weapons. 

That was Junpei. 

"So it was an inside job." 

Light looked up and met his brown eyes with unseeing silver. 

"Most likely. Junpei... I can hear your thoughts, love." 

The Receiver/Transmitter blinked. Light sighed. 

"Not as such. Just...help me get to bed." 

Junpei's thoughts scratched like a record. 

"Huh? Oh- Oh yeah of course." His man had asked for help. 

So help he would get. 

Light's usual slip-on dress shoes had been replaced by combat boots for field work. With his level of exhaustion though, laces escaped him. 

With hands made swift from his own dress choices and having to carry clover home drunk on more than one occasion he had Light's shoes off and settled to one side of the mat. He'd clean them later, but first his man. 

"Come on sweetheart, up." 

The Receiver sighed from his very bones at the concept of moving, but he knew better than to fall asleep on the wooden floor. 

Clapping their palms together Junpei hauled his friend to his feet and put Light's arm around the back of his neck to help drag him up the stairs. 

Junpei didn't miss the little disappointed whimper he got when he turned them right in the direction of the bathroom instead of left towards their bedroom. He was so very weary. 

Junpei settled his friend on the lid of the toilet and began helping him with the little buttons on his shirt. Light allowed it, both knowing that his hands would be too shaky to make much headway. 

_"You know you feel better when you've had a shower, love."_

_"I am aware..."_ 'does not mean I like it' remaining unsaid but mutually understood. 

Luckily Junpei had plenty of practice getting his boyfriend out of his pants and into their shower, so Light barely noticed he was being moved until the back of his thigh hit the short lip meant for sitting on. He utilized it, sliding down the tiled wall until he no longer had to support his own weight. The shower curtain rattled on its hoops as his beau joined him and let him lean his forehead into his abs. Junpei turned on the water. 

He winced at the initial cold splash on the backs of his legs, but he took that one so that Light's legs would be shielded. 

Besides, the pale man usually tricked him into getting the first burst of cold anyway. 

The blind man sighed as the showerhead did its work, flooding the bathroom with steam and his sore back with suitably tropical water. It would turn Junpei's skin a cute shade of pink from the heat, or so Clover had told him. He smiled thinking of it. 

At least he meant to smile. He was too weary to actually get his face to move. 

Much less his hands. 

His love carded strong fingers through his thick hair, drawing a groan from the exhausted agent as his fingernails scratched deliciously over his scalp. 

Junpei mercifully repeated the action before sliding warm, soapy hands down to care for his neck and shoulders. Light let the attentions soak into him like the warm water and the haircare suds. 

First the nearly-scentless clarifying shampoo, applied twice the way he liked it. 

Then Junpei removed the showerhead's handle from the wall mount and brought it down to run the jets straight onto his man's head. It elicited another groan as Light's shoulders gave out and his neck loosened up a little. Junpei merely ran the circular head over Light's sodden grey crown, watching the bubbles form and disappear before he ran the stream down to the ends of his hair. 

Before Light had time to complain, his boyfriend was tucking the handle between his chin and collarbone, using his hands to free milky white conditioner from the container. The bottle made an immature sound. 

It spoke wonders of how focused Junpei was on his man that he didn't even snigger. 

Coconut and shea butter filled the steam as Junpei worked the cream into Light's hair, inch by inch how he'd watched Light do. Said man made a little motion as if he wanted to burrow deeper into Junpei's midsection if he had any more stamina. It made the standing man chuckle as he ran his palms quickly over the crown to get just a touch of moisture into the roots. Too much and it would make Light's hair look greasy, he remembered. 

While the conditioner worked its magic, Junpei re-hooked the showerhead and got to work on the bodywash. His hands were slick from the hair products, but he wasn't gonna let that stop him. 

Okay, it would make a valiant effort but it wasn't gonna win. Not today, the little bastard. 

With enough glowering at the purple-pink bottle and a silent curse the damn thing popped open. Junpei grabbed the shower puff. He never used the shower puff. It was Light's relaxation in his hands and damn it his boyfriend deserved the best. 

So he used the teal shower puff. Pomegranate flooded the bathroom, perfuming the steam that coated the mirrors and formed little clouds against the light. 

The seated man shuddered happily as the soft fabric worked away at the grime marring his pale skin. Junpei didn't say anything about the blood staining the water brown and red as it ran down his man's arms and back. He just kept swirling suds onto him. Gently. 

They didn't speak as one tended to the needs of the other, offering touch as much as TLC. Light would never again underestimate the wisdom of a hug after his lover returned looking haggard after a mission. 

Callused palms followed the puff, painting delicious swathes of contact into tired muscles and cold skin. 

Junpei shifted to hold his lover's head, causing the other man to blink blearily as the loss of pressure on his forehead. The standing man merely knelt and replaced his man's forehead into the crook of his neck so he could run his nails along the worst of the caked on gore. 

Layer by layer blood and dirt sloughed from chalk-white hips and legs. The shower poof re-appeared long enough to cleanse now pink skin and chase the last particles of black down the shower drain.  


With the patience of a masseuse Junpei ran his hands along his friend's thighs and between. Light sighed and moved to rest his chin on Junpei's head so he could move better. He answered by kissing his friend's chest in thanks. Light tugged his hair by curling his fingers tiredly. Junpei smiled, kissed his thigh, and bent to knead his way down calves and ankles. 

By the time the brunette looked up to stand, his boyfriend was breathing evenly, lungs pushing ribs against pale flesh. The japanese man smiled and cradled Light's dozing head as he stood. 

He silenced any complaining sounds by running the shower head over his scalp again to chase out the leftover conditioner. Hands made strong by months of kickboxing and weight lifting pressed and ran into the tired man's neck and shoulders, chasing pain and stiffness into the oblivion of steam. 

Piece de resistance? Unlatching his best friend's arm from the elbow having cleaned it with the rest of his torso. Light sighed in relief as it hissed free and his scarred stump fell free to rest against the warm skin of his lover. 

Junpei puff'd that too. He knew it tickled. 

Getting Light out of the shower was much more difficult than getting him into it. He was six foot something and deadweight. 

Through the bathroom and into the bedroom the taller man leaned on Junpei. With mixed results. 

By the time they crashed into the bed they had banged up shins and Junpei had stubbed a toe. 

Light was asleep as soon as his skin his the clean sheets. Junpei reached out and stroked one tall cheekbone. 

"Sweet dreams, koibito." 

A crash sounded from downstairs followed by an 'aw shit'. 

Junpei just smiled and rolled his eyes as Clover rolled into bed. They could clean up whatever she'd knocked over in the morning over breakfast à la Junpei. 

What could he say? He ordered a mean McDonald's hash brown.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone: Hurts the Field siblings  
Junpei: ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽▬▬ι═══════ﺤ+


End file.
